Dustbunnies and Badges
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Grouping my Alexis/Ryan friendship fics into one spot. Some may contain spoilers
1. Shelter

Title: Dustbunnies and badges  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Spoilers: Everything  
Pairings: Alexis/Ryan friendship, Castle/Beckett  
Notes: Grouping my Alexis/Ryan friendship fics into one spot. Many thanks to kuryakingirl for being a wonderful beta

"Shelter"

The doorbell rang and Alexis Castle crossed the living room to open the door. The teen couldn't help but giggle at the sight that greeted her.  
Detective Kevin Ryan stood soaking wet holding a squirming equally wet black lab puppy.

"When you said you needed a favor you didn't mention anything about dog-sitting."

"Glad you find this amusing."Kevin grumbled as he stepped inside. "I think my exact text was: I need you to keep something for me."

Alexis walked to the kitchen and grabbed a couple large kitchen towels. She walked back and gave one to Kevin and took the shivering puppy and wrapped it in one. The puppy instantly licked the teen's right hand.

"Sooo cute….where did you find it?"

Kevin dried off his hands and wiped the back of his neck. "Murder scene this morning. Alley outside a Mexican restaurant. He was eating scraps out of the trash."

"Tacos can't be good for you."Alexis commented to the puppy before looking back at Ryan's soaked clothes. "Why are you drenched? Umbrellas don't fit in police cars?"

Kevin glowered. "There wasn't any rain in the forecast on the news last night."

"Linen closet is the first one at the top of the stairs. Plenty of towels."Alexis stated. "The washer and dryer are across the hall you can toss your jacket in on the steam cycle. You might want to take your shoes off…..setting them on top of the dryer might get them dry enough to wear."

"Thanks."Kevin acknowledged as he kicked off his soggy loafers.

Before he could pick the shoes up the puppy instantly attacked them.

"Hey!"Ryan protested as he tugged one loafer free. "That's a fine thank you."

Alexis laughed as she sat on the floor next to the dog. "It's a dog thing…they like shoes."

"Yeah, well my salary doesn't leave much room for shoes."Kevin replied as he freed the last shoe and headed towards the stairs.

"Don't listen to him."Alexis said softly to the puppy as it climbed into her lap. "He's not always this grouchy."

Kevin returned a few minutes later barefoot and carrying two dark blue towels. He wrapped one around his shoulders and placed one on the floor before sitting down next to dog scampered over to Kevin and nuzzled his head against Kevin's right hand. The detective absently began scratching its ears.

"See, Storm….I told you he was nice."Alexis stated with a smile.

Kevin blinked. "Did you name him Storm?"

"Seemed fitting."

"Yeah, guess it does."Ryan acknowledged. "So you think you can watch him until the pound opens in the morning? Being Sunday they have limited hours today. I'd take him home but Jenny's allergic."

Alexis reached over and plucked the dog out of Kevin's lap. "You can't take him to the pound."

"That's what they're there for."

Alexis held the puppy up so it was eye level. "He's pretty clean for a stray. Maybe he escaped from a pet store."

"Anything's possible."

"Did my Dad see him?"

Kevin shook his head. "He's working another case with Beckett."

"Don't worry, Storm."Alexis said as she sat the puppy down. "You'll win him over."

"Some how I don't think Castle will put up much of a fight once he sees the look on your face."

"Maybe."

Kevin studied the young woman noting the dark circles under Alexis's eyes. He'd been so busy the last few weeks that he hadn't had much time to check in on her. Something he was mentally kicking himself for now.  
Some adoptive big brother he was.

"How are you?"Kevin asked quietly. "We never really talked about the Nikki Heat case."

Alexis kept her gaze on Storm. "I'm not jumping every time the phone rings. Or constantly texting my Dad to see when he's coming home."

"Good…..nightmares?"

"Once in awhile."

Storm put his front paws on Alexis's shoulders and licked her face.

"You know I won't let anything happen to your Dad, right?"

Alexis smiled and nodded as she got control of the puppy once more. "I know… thank you."

Kevin nodded as he absently petted Storm. "You have my cell and email if you need to talk about that case or about anything."

Scooting around the puppy Alexis wrapped Kevin in a hug.

"Goes both ways."The teen replied as she pulled back.

Kevin placed a hand on Alexis's left shoulder as he stood. "I better go before Montgomery hits the roof."

Alexis rose to her feet. "Watch our new friend here and I'll get your things."

"Thank you."Kevin acknowledged when Alexis returned with his jacket and shoes.

As Kevin put on his jacket and shoes Alexis went to the hall closet and picked an umbrella off the top shelf. After making sure the puppy hadn't gone in the closet she closed the door.

Kevin shook his head with a smile as he accepted the umbrella. "I'll give it to Castle tomorrow."

"No hurry, it's a spare."

Opening the door Kevin looked down at the puppy which was close at his heels. "Thanks for taking him in."

"He'll be good company."

"We still on for next weekend?"

"Broadway….Rock of Ages… of course….wouldn't miss it. Everybody's raving about it"

"See you later."Kevin stated as he gently nudged Storm back into the apartment with his right leg.

"Bye."Alexis said as the door closed.

Opening the closet once more Alexis retrieved her coat, purse and umbrella. She picked up the puppy.

"Come on, guess we need to go shopping and get doggie stuff. Cute bed, matching collar and leash….ooh maybe a few outfits….sweater."

Storm barked and Alexis laughed.

"Okay, no sweater."

Reaching the door Alexis stepped out into the hallway and locked the door behind her. Once on the ground floor Alexis put her hood up and stepped out into the rain.

end


	2. Sunshine and Burgers

Title: Dustbunnies and badges  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Alexis/Ryan friendship, Castle/Beckett  
Notes: Grouping my Alexis/Ryan friendship fics into one spot. Many thanks to kuryakingirl for being a wonderful beta

"Sunshine and Burgers"

On a bright sunny late Friday morning Alexis Castle was grateful for two things.  
Outdoor seating at restaurants.  
New York City being such a dog friendly place.

Storm had really done very well with his doggie training over the last few weeks. However, he was still a puppy.  
A puppy with high energy that when surrounded by new people and things was hard to keep under control.

"Storm!"Alexis chided as she pulled back on the red leash and tugged the puppy away from the waitress's feet as she maneuvered through the outdoor tables.

The waitress smiled. "Don't worry he's fine. I've had a lot worse. A boxer tried to jump over a table last week."

Alexis laughed as she put Storm on her lap. "I'll try to keep his feet on the ground."

"You ready to order?"

The red haired teen shook her head. "I'll give the person meeting me a few more minutes."

"Okay, just let me know."

Alexis nodded as she checked her cell phone for messages. Kevin had agreed to meet her for lunch today. But they'd had this planned well before the ugliness of the last case with Javier and his former partner happened.  
It'd all had a happy ending but Alexis knew Kevin had been affected by it.

"Hey."Kevin Ryan greeted as he slid into the black metal seat across from Alexis. "Sorry I'm late. Traffic's hell."

Alexis smiled as she replaced her cell phone and placed her purse on the table. "No worries. Glad you could make it."

"Wouldn't miss it. I'm starved."

"Skip breakfast again?"

"I had breakfast."

"Coffee doesn't count."

Kevin laughed as Storm bounded from Alexis's lap and jumped into his. "Hey there, buddy. You being good? And I'll have you know it was an English muffin and coffee."

"That's better than what you normally eat. He's been pretty good just excited to have all these new people to play with."

The waitress returned and smiled widely at Kevin. Alexis rolled her eyes seeing that the young blonde was about to take flirting to a new art form.

"Hi there, you two ready to order?"

Kevin glanced at Alexis who still had her menu open. "You trust me?"

"Completely."Alexis replied as she shut the menu and set it aside.

"Two cheeseburgers medium rare everything on them, two orders of your famous barbeque fries and two colas."

The waitress smiled. "You got it, handsome."

Once the waitress was out of earshot Alexis burst out laughing.

"What's wrong with her thinking I'm handsome?"Kevin asked with an innocent smile. "We'll get the fresh fries that way and not the ones at the bottom of the basket."

Alexis shook her head bemusedly. "You and Javier do that a lot to get free food don't you?"

Kevin laughed as he took a sip of water. "He does it more than me. Don't tell Jenny."

"Secret's safe."

Storm jumped off of Kevin's lap and walked under the table. Some how without getting his leash tangled he sat down at Alexis's feet and curled up with a yawn.

Alexis smiled fondly down at the dog before looking over at Kevin. "He is doing well with training and he excels at fetch. Plus he listens….most of the time."

"Good."Kevin acknowledged with a nod. "Though I don't think Javier's forgiven him for chewing his leather sofa."

Their drinks arrived and after setting the sodas down the waitress placed a huge plate of piping hot fries in the center of the table.

"Burgers will be a few minutes thought you'd like the fries now."

"Thanks."Kevin commented.

"Anytime, darlin'."The waitress replied. "You want hot sauce for those?"

At Alexis's wide blue eyes Kevin chuckled and shook his head. "No I think we're good."

The teen stared at the mountain of thin cut fries heaped with cheese, barbecue sauce and sour cream.

"People put hot sauce on these?"

Kevin plucked a long fry out and held it under the table for Storm. "People put hot sauce on everything but yes that's an option for these."

"Do I want to know what the other options are?"

"Sauerkraut."

Alexis nearly choked on the fry she'd just taken a bite of. She quickly reached for the soda and took a long drink.

"You okay?"

"Yes."The youth replied. "You're lying about the sauerkraut."

Kevin grinned as he grabbed a fry Storm having finished his. "You want me to ask her?"

Alexis giggled. "All that extra attention you'll have her over the moon."

They ate in silence for a few minutes content to watch the people that passed by and enjoy the sunshine.

"Penny for your thoughts?"Alexis inquired not liking the worry lines that had appeared. They showed how tired her friend was.

"I think with inflation they'd garner a nickel."

"Dad filled me in….how's Javier doing?"

Kevin sighed as he absently swirled the straw around in the cola. "Says he's fine."

"But you don't believe him."

"When you dredge up the past that way….it's never pretty."Ryan continued with a shrug."Even early in our partnership I knew he'd gone through a lot at the fifty-fourth. He wouldn't talk about it much except to tell me he'd lost a partner. That's something you don't get over quick. Then to have IA snooping around on top of it."

"He'll talk to you when he's ready."

Kevin nodded as he met Alexis's gaze. "I would've done anything to help him and Ike."

"I'm sure he knows that."

The waitress returned and slid one burger in front of Kevin and another in front of Alexis.

"Let me know when you're ready for dessert, sweetness."

Kevin noticed Storm starting to follow the waitress as she turned away and he caught the puppy just in time. He wrapped the leash around the back of his chair and secured it with a knot.  
At the lab's pitiful look Kevin shook his head.

"Don't give me that look, we can't have you traipsing around the kitchen."

Storm whined but lowered himself to the ground and rested his head on his paws.

Halfway through her burger Alexis quit setting it back on the plate. At Kevin's laugh she looked up and was rewarded with a camera whirring.

"Between the barbecue and mayonnaise you look like a clown."Kevin snickered as he put his cell phone down and handed her a handful of napkins.

Alexis accepted the napkins but was glaring at the cell phone resting on the table. "If you send that to my father you won't get to see Storm for a week."

"Loss of visitation for a week that's a bit harsh."

"Have you met my father?"

"Point. I won't send it to him I promise."

"Can't show it to him either."

"Now that's not fair."

After getting a box for the rest of her burger and paying the check Alexis stood and took Storm's leash from Kevin.

"You need a lift back to school?"Ryan asked as they walked through the restaurant and exited the main door.

"Half a day today teacher meetings."

"Always loved those days especially when it was nice out."

They had almost reached the corner when Alexis stopped. She maneuvered them out of the flow of foot traffic.

"Thanks for lunch."Kevin stated with a smile. "Nothing better than burgers and sunshine."

Alexis nodded. "Next time I'm trying the sauerkraut."

"That I have to see."Kevin replied as he turned to leave. "See you later."

Storm barked and Kevin squatted down to pet the lab. "I didn't forget you. You be good."

"Kevin."Alexis called as he stood and took a few steps back.

"Yeah?"

Alexis wrapped Kevin in a bear hug closing her eyes as she rested her head on his left shoulder.

"Be careful."

"Always."Ryan replied as he pulled away. "You better get going before your Dad sends out a search party."

Alexis smiled. "You're a good cop and an even better person….don't forget that."

Kevin nodded before turning and melting into the crowd.

Alexis watched him leave for a moment before tugging on Storm's leash to pull him in the opposite direction.

"Come on, Storm, let's go home."

end


	3. What friends do

Title: Dustbunnies and badges  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Alexis/Ryan friendship, Castle/Beckett  
Notes: Grouping my Alexis/Ryan friendship fics into one spot. Many thanks to kuryakingirl for being a wonderful beta  
Summary: With Alexis out of town Javier gets stuck with dog-sitting duty

"What friends do."

Detective Javier Esposito looked down at the black Labrador puppy as a wet nose bumped his right hand. He 'd just come home after a long shift and had settled onto the sofa to watch a baseball game.  
All he wanted was to rest his sore feet and eat his mother's famous enchilada's.

"You're kidding, right?"

A bright orange chew toy held tightly in his mouth Storm whimpered.

"Definitely a Castle."Javier muttered as he reluctantly stood."You don't just want to play you want a walk too, don't you?"

Storm dropped the toy and barked his tail wagging happily.

"That's what I thought."Esposito said with a sigh as he picked up his untouched plate and walked to the kitchen.

He placed it in the fridge and headed back to the living room.

"I don't know why Alexis didn't hire somebody to watch you while she was gone."

Storm padded over to the door and picked up the red leash that was lying by the small table.

Javier shook his head wondering once more how he got suckered into dog-sitting for the weekend. Alexis and her grandmother were in Los Angeles. The teen visiting her mother and Martha going to a couple of auditions.  
Castle was on a multi-city book tour promoting the sequel to Heatwave. Originally Kevin had thought he'd be able to take care of the dog while Alexis was gone. However with Jenny's allergies even having Storm briefly in the apartment was too had offered to stop by and feed and walk Storm but Castle had quickly nixed the idea stating the puppy was too young to be left alone in the apartment.  
Of course when Alexis had asked him last week to do her a favor Javier couldn't turn her down.

As the detective took the leash from Storm and clipped it to his collar he knew the reason why Alexis hadn't hired anybody. She didn't want the puppy left in the hands of a stranger.  
Still Javier felt this was above and beyond what he owed Ryan as a partner. Pull him out of the way of gunfire yes, dog-sit?

Storm tugged impatiently at the leash and pawed at the door.

"Alright, alright we're goin'."Javier stated as he grabbed his jacket and keys and stepped out into the hall. He locked the door and Storm practically took off like he was shot out of a cannon.

"Hey!"Javier protested having barely enough time to regain control of the leash before the over excited puppy pulled him outside.

* * *

Once outside Javier managed to get a tighter reign on the leash and slowed Storm down to a gallop. It was just before seven p.m. and it  
was time of year where it was just starting to stay light was a small park in his neighborhood a few blocks away. It  
wasn't anything fancy but it had a nice playground for the kids a few benches. In warm weather there were....  
Crap.

Javier scanned the sidewalks near the park as it came into view. As he feared a few street vendors had set up shop.  
Or in this case were starting to pack up for the day the dinner rush having winded down. There were three small wood or metal huts on  
wheels lined up on the north side of the park.  
One sold Mexican food, one ice cream and the other vegetarian dishes.  
All with lots of new people, cords and other things of interest for an exuberant puppy.

If reading his mind Storm picked up speed as they neared the crosswalk. Checking quickly for traffic Javier crossed futively  
pulling the leash back towards him.

"Storm."Esposito called as he turned left moving away from the vendors. "Let's check out what's over here, huh?"

For the most part the puppy was good as they walked away from the restaurants on wheels. Storm paused to sniff out a few thick yellow  
power cords. However as they reached one of the streetlights near the  
vendors something caught Storm's attention.  
A blue balloon was tethered loosely to the metal post and was flapping in the wind.  
The puppy started barking approaching the balloon then when the wind whipped it back Storm jumped back growling.

Javier laughed as he walked past the street light tugging Storm with  
him. "Come on, killer. That balloon's not going to do anybody any harm. Move along."

Storm planted his feet still growling as the balloon drifted back.

Esposito shook his head as he pulled out his cell phone and activated the camera. he snapped a picture and saved it to send later. "Alexis  
will love seeing how much of a fierce attack dog she has."

A strong burst of wind ripped the balloon loose and sent it sailing over a hedge and toward the playground. Javier barely had time to  
tighten his hold on the leash and his phone before Storm took off after it at full speed.

They were halfway to the playground before Javier reigned Storm to a halt. The puppy continued to glare and bark at the wayward balloon as it floated past the slide.

"Killer is your new nickname." Esposito muttered as he wrapped the leash more securely around his left wrist and hit a familiar speed dial.

"Ryan."Kevin Ryan answered on the fourth ring.

"Your dog is crazy."Javier stated as Storm continued to stalk the balloon his barking rising in volume. "I think it's time you took your parenting duties seriously and didn't pawn him off…."

Something crackled on the other end. "What's that, partner? Can't hear you….you're breaking up."

Esposito's eyes narrowed as the call ended abruptly. "Uh huh."

"Your Dad and I are going to have a long talk tomorrow."

Storm finally lost interest in the balloon and looked back at Javier with wide eyes.

"That look won't help him. Let's go."

Once home and the reheated enchiladas finished Javier kicked off his shoes and settled back into the left side of the sofa. The game was in the sixth inning and tied. Storm was curled up asleep on the floor next to the coffee table.

Esposito smiled at the dog and shook his head. He really had been pretty good the balloon being the only real incident. Well there had been a pigeon on the way home that had almost been as big as Storm.  
Not that the size difference had kept Storm from nearly getting into a fight with the pigeon.  
Killer was definitely the right nickname.

Taking out his phone Javier keyed up the picture menu and sent the picture from earlier to Alexis. He also cc'd Kevin, Kate and Castle.  
Almost instantly there was a response from Alexis.

_'Too cute. I'll be home tomorrow night. Thanks for taking care of him.'_

Javier texted back a 'No problem.' Before setting the phone on a side table.  
He stretched, yawned and propped his head up with his right arm trying to concentrate on the game.

Twenty minutes later the battle was lost and Javier was asleep

* * *

"You're kidding, right?"Kate Beckett asked or rather shouted as she stood in Z2 one of the hottest nightclubs on the lower east side.

Esposito flashed a sheepish smile. "I didn't have anywhere else to leave him. It is three in the morning."

"Not apartment trained yet, huh?"

"No, but you're a good dog aren't you?"Kevin commented as he squatted down next to the puppy who immediately bounded over.

"This is an active crime scene."Kate commented gesturing to the dead woman sprawled on the elevated dance floor twenty feet away.

"Don't worry I'll put him in the car."Ryan replied as straightened scooping Storm up in his arms.

"You going to clean it?"Javier asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"You saying there will be something to clean?"

"He's a puppy and obviously doesn't have the best supervision."

Kevin rose to his full height and squared his shoulders taking a step forward. Storm squirmed sensing the rising tension.

"If you have something to say, partner, just say it."

"Boys."Kate stated in a normal voice the techs having finally got the music switched off.

"You didn't have any pets as a kid did you?"

"Alexis has done a great job with him."

"I'm not talking about Alexis."

"Guys!"

Both men turned to face her.

"Ryan put the dog in the car. Esposito start interviewing witnesses while they're starting to sober up."

"Right."

"Sorry."

The two detectives quickly went in opposite directions leaving Kate to share an exasperated look with Lanie.

"They're men, what can I say?"The medical examiner replied with a grin before returning her attention to the dead body before her.

* * *

At nine the next night Alexis Castle was nearly knocked over by a bundle of fur.  
A bundle of fur that was barking excitedly.

"Easy there, killer." Esposito ordered as he gently tugged back on the leash.

"It's okay."Alexis replied as she stood and stepped into Javier's apartment. "I missed him. Hope he wasn't too much trouble."

"No more than Kevin on a daily basis."

Alexis grinned then sobered. "I heard you two had an argument?"

"Wouldn't exactly put it in that category."

The teen took the leash and Storm instantly circled her feet getting the leash tangled.

"Storm!"Alexis admonished as she gingerly attempted to step out of the maze. "I know you want to stay with your new friend but it's time to go home."

"Oh, don't forget this."Javier commented as he plucked a brand new chew toy from a plastic bag on the coffee table. It was in the shape of a large dog bone.

Alexis smiled. "You got him a present?"

Esposito shrugged as he squatted down and Storm bounded over resting two front paws on Javier's chest.

"Thought puppies were like kids….can never have enough toys."

"True."Alexis replied as she knelt down. "Though Storm's are already overtaking the hall closet. "Dad's buying him a toy bin when he gets back."

"You be good, killer."Javier stated affectionately as he scratched the dog's ears as he stood.

"I'm not sure that's a good nickname."

"You didn't see the way he went after the pigeon."

Alexis blinked. "Pigeon?"

Javier laughed. "On the way home from the park one landed near us. Freaked him out and then he went into attack mode."

Storm barked gaining Alexis's attention. "What am I to do with you?"

A horn sounded from the street below and Alexis looked to the window. "I have a cab waiting. Grams stayed an extra day had a lead on an audition she couldn't pass up."

Esposito grabbed his coat from the back of the sofa. "I'll walk you out."

"Thanks."

Once down by the cab Javier opened the door and Storm jumped in.

Alexis turned away from the cab. "Thanks again for taking care of him."

Javier grinned. "Ryan owes me one but you…."

"Don't be too hard on Kevin he does try to spend as much time with Storm as possible."

"I know. Beckett's already ordered us to apologize to each other."

Alexis smiled. "So you two are good?"

"We're good. You better get home before Storm gets the cabbie to let him drive."

The young woman turned to find the black lab had almost gotten through the open window that lined the space between the driver and passenger.

"Storm!"Alexis chided as she climbed in and pulled the puppy onto the seat next to her. She apologized to the driver and told him they were ready.

Esposito closed the door. "See you later."

Alexis smiled. "Good night."

Storm barked and the cab pulled away.

Javier watched until the cab was out of sight before turning and heading back into his apartment.  
He closed the door and sat back down on the sofa and flipped on the tv. As he sat down he was rewarded with a loud squeak.

Standing Javier found the offending orange chew toy and tossed it on the coffee table before sitting back down.

"Castles' live to drive people crazy." Esposito muttered as he reclaimed his seat and flipped on the tv.

end


	4. Nightmare

Title: Nightmare  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Paring: Ryan/Alexis friendship  
Post ep for 3XK—triple killer.  
Summary: Alexis checks on Kevin  
Notes: Unbeta'd all mistakes are mine.

Alexis Castle wrestled the three helium filled balloons as she struggled up the stairs to Kevin Ryan's sixth floor apartment. In her left hand was a brown wicker basket full of assorted muffins, coffee packets and chocolate. There was also a digital music giftcard tucked in amongst the chocolate.

The teen glared at the silver spheres that changed color every time the light hit them. Different angle different color. Seemed like a wonderful idea in the store. But the store had been five blocks away. She'd almost had it delivered but Alexis had wanted to check on Kevin.  
He'd never been good at taking it easy. Like most people he wasn't very good at taking care of himself….always put others first.

Alexis had almost made it to the fifth floor when the third balloon got tangled on the banister. With a sigh the red head shifted her purse and the get well basket to her right arm while still keeping a grasp on the other balloons. She unraveled the wayward balloon's tether from the metal railing and winced as the basket tipped precariously on her wrist.  
The balloon finally free Alexis put it with the others. She put the basket back in her left hand slung her purse over her right shoulder and continued on her way.

Her plan to get to Kevin's by ten in the morning was now nearing eleven thirty. She'd gotten confirmation from Jenny that Kevin didn't have any doctor appointments or other plans that morning.  
But with Alexis's luck that morning Kevin would be running errands. Pain or no pain.

Reaching Kevin's apartment Alexis knocked on the door. The balloon bouquet bounced against the ceiling. She cringed as they came dangerously close to the florissant light fixture.

The door swung inward revealing Kevin's smiling if bruised face. "Hey."

"Hey."

"This is a nice surprise."Ryan commented as he stepped aside so Alexis could enter. "All that for me?"

Alexis took in the large bandage across the young detective's nose. The bruises developing across his right cheek and chin.  
The slightly fat upper lip and the way he favored his left side.  
She knew it could've been so much worse….for both him and her father…but still….

"Earth to Alexis."

Alexis smiled as she handed over the gifts. "From Storm and I."

"Thank you."Kevin acknowledged as he took the basket and balloons and walked over to the small dining room table. "These balloons are cool….and are those triple chocolate chip muffins?"

The teen laughed. "Jenny said those were your favorite."

"They're extremely addicting."Kevin commented as he sat heavily down in one of the wooden chairs.

"I thought you'd like the balloons."Alexis stated as she took the bouquet and placed them in the center of the table. The red plastic weight held them in place. "They change color depending on the light."

"Very cool."Kevin approved with a tired smile as he unwrapped the muffin. "You didn't have to get me this."

Alexis sat down next to him. "It was the least I could do."

The teen heard her voice waver on the last word and mentally kicked herself. She wanted to distract her friend for a few minutes.  
To make him smile. Not revisit the dark stuff.  
The stuff nightmares are made of.  
The nightmares that had visited her since the triple killer had almost murdered her father.

A gentle hand on Alexis's left arm brought her back to the present. She looked into Kevin's concerned blue eyes.

"How's your Dad doing?"

Alexis sighed and leaned back in the chair her gaze focused on the trio of balloons. "He's not sleeping much. He keeps trying to shrug that off as a writing spurt….but I've caught him in the kitchen several nights staring off into nothing a mug of coffee in front of him. This really spooked him, Kevin."

"He'll be okay."Ryan said quietly. "If anybody can bounce back from this it's your Dad."

Alexis flashed him a weak smile. She looked down at his uneaten muffin and stood. "Do you want milk or hot tea with that?"

"Milk's fine….pour one for yourself. There's enough muffins in here to feed the whole twelveth."

Ten minutes later Alexis set two glasses of milk on the table along with two plates and two paper napkins.

"How are you, really?"The teen asked after several minutes of companionable silence.

Ryan broke part of the muffin and dunked it in the milk before taking a bite. "Hurts to breathe, talk or do anything. I've had broken ribs before….hurt like a bitch but nothing rest and painkillers won't heal."

"And the head?"Alexis asked worriedly.

"Take a lot more than that."Kevin assured the youth. "I owe you an apology."

Alexis did a double take the muffin partway to her mouth. "For what?"

"I made you a promise that I'd keep your Dad safe."Ryan stated softly. "I dropped the ball on that."

"I overheard Dad tell Grams what happened at that hotel." Alexis said as she set her muffin back on the plate.

"Alexis…"

"Tyson had everybody fooled. There's no way you could've done more than you did."

"I should've seen it sooner."Kevin said as he absently twirled the glass between his hands. "He got the drop on me…..got my gun…..if anything had happened to your Dad because of me…."

Alexis shook her head. "It wouldn't have been because of you. I know and so does he that you guys have his back no matter what."

"I've been over it a million times."Ryan continued. "It was so fast…."

Alexis covered one of his hands with hers. "I'm just glad everybody's okay….my worst nightmare is my Dad never coming home….that didn't happen this time because of you. Thank you."

Kevin shrugged a smile returning to his face. "All in the line of duty, Ma'am."

Alexis returned his smile as she stood. "You need to get some rest."

"I feel like all I've done is rest."Ryan replied as he stood gingerly. "Actually doing pretty good."

"That's the pain killers talking."Alexis stated with a laugh. "Take the time to rest….watch some daytime tv."

"I have…some of which is amusing."

"Send me a text with the highlights."Alexis said as she moved toward the door.

"Will do….thought I couldn't be surprised any more of what people sued each other over until I turned on daytime court shows."Kevin commented with a grin as he opened the door for her. "Thanks again for the gift."

"You're welcome. I'll see you later."Alexis acknowledged as she left the apartment and stepped out into the hall.

The door closed behind her and Alexis stood there for a moment. She closed her eyes and took a steadying events of the past week were starting to take its toll. She hadn't slept much. Her nightmares kept taunting her with what could've happened.  
What had come so close to happening.

Her family both blood and blue were safe. Kevin a little worse for wear but he'd heal….as would her father.  
They'd all recover and move on.  
Somehow they always did.

Opening her eyes Alexis walked down the stairs and exited the building. The bright afternoon sunshine warmed her.  
Reminding her that despite the bad there was good in the world too.  
It was the balance of things.

end


	5. chocolate

Little post ep for 4x4. Also this makes a brief mention of my previous Castle fic Price of fame but it's not necessary to have read that :)

Title: Chocolate  
spoilers: kick the ballistics

Alexis was just getting out of her last class of the day. She was headed to a student council meeting when her phone beeped. The teen pulled the device out and found a text message from her Dad.

_'We got Kevin's gun back. Solved the murder but Kevin's been through the wringer. Stop by; he could use a friend.'_

Alexis frowned she knew how rough it'd been for everyone at the twelfth since Captain Montgomery had been killed. Seemed to be one bad thing after another. The teen cleared her Dad's text and sent a new one to the vice president of the student body telling Mark she wouldn't be able to make it. Then Alexis sent a reply back to her father saying she'd be there in half an hour.

The youth had just reached her locker when she received a reply from her father stating he'd sent a car service to pick her up and it'd be waiting out front. Alexis smiled and shook her head; her Dad thought of everything.  
Glancing at the time display on her phone Alexis quickly put it away and gathered her things from her locker. If she hurried Alexis could get the driver to make a stop on the way. She had just the thing to cheer Kevin up.

* * *

Detective Kevin Ryan glanced up as Kate Beckett approached his desk.

"Why don't you head home, Kevin?"Kate suggested. "Paperwork can wait until tomorrow."

Kevin raised an eyebrow. "That won't work with Gates. I'm okay...too wired to be at home anyway."

Beckett studied her friend for a moment before nodding. "Okay."

"Beckett?"Kevin called as his colleague started to walk away.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for having my back with Gates."Kevin stated.

Kate smiled. "That's what family's for."

Nearly an hour later Kevin was finally through with his report. He printed a hard copy for his files and emailed a copy to Gates. Kevin stood he had already taken the pictures off the white board and put them in the case file. He picked up an eraser and wiped the board clean. One one hand it felt good to solve a murder. On the other his gun had killed a young woman.

Kevin still couldn't shake it no matter how positive the outcome. His failure had resulted in a crime.

"Kevin?"

Ryan turned at the familiar voice and smiled seeing Alexis. The teen had a backpack over one shoulder and a medium sized brown paper bag in her left hand.

"Hey Alexis."Kevin greeted as he walked towards his friend. "I think your Dad's still here. Want me to find him?"

Alexis smiled. "Nope, came to see you. We haven't talked in awhile. Thought you might want to take a break and catch up over ice cream."

Kevin returned her smile. "Sounds good. It's still semi-warm outside. Let's go up to the roof."

"Okay."

* * *

Once on the roof they headed to the north side and sat on the steps leading to a maintenance hut. Alexis used her jacket as a cushion.

"You look tired."The teen commented as she took two small tubs of chocolate ice cream out of the bag along with spoons and napkins.

"So do you."Kevin countered as he took the lid off the container and set it aside. "Your Dad told me about Stanford. Sorry I've been a louse. I've been meaning to call you. Between work and planning the wedding it's just been nuts. You okay?"

Alexis shrugged as she opened her own ice cream and dug in. She was better with the topic now that the pain wasn't so raw. Still disappointed but she was taking it as a challenge.

"I was so sure I got in."The teen began quietly. "I couldn't believe it when they turned me down. I had everything planned."

Kevin ate a spoonful of ice cream. "I'm sorry you were disappointed but I'm selfishly glad you're staying."

"I'm worried Ashley will find somebody else if I'm not there."

Kevin glanced up sharply. "He'd be a fool, Alexis. Never mind the fact that I'd hunt him down to tell him just that."

Alexis smiled briefly. This was why she loved her friendship with Kevin it was easy and comfortable. She could tell him anything and not be judged. Changing the subject Alexis met the detective's gaze.

"You okay? Dad said this case was very tough on you."

Kevin sighed fiddling with his spoon absently as he stared out at the cityscape.. He was silent for several minutes and Alexis waited giving her friend time.

"I will be."Ryan replied quietly. "Just will take some time. Jane was killed with my gun. That wouldn't have been in Li's hands if Tyson hadn't gotten the drop on me.

If I'd been a better cop."

"Stop."Alexis ordered. "You're one of the best cops this city has. One of the best people I know. You've saved my Dad's life not to mention you caught White after he attacked me. Please don't let this haunt you."

Kevin placed an arm around Alexis's shoulders drawing her into a one sided hug. "Don't know what I'd do without you."

"Let's not find out."The teen replied with a smile. "Promise you'll keep in touch after I go to college?"

"Promise."Kevin acknowledged. "That goes both ways. Don't get so wrapped up in your new life that you forget about your friends here."

Alexis shook her head. "Never happen."

"Good."Kevin stated as he looked down at the ice cream containers . "Lets finish these before they melt."

"Can't let chocolate go to waste."Alexis commented with a grin.

"Perish the thought."

end


	6. forgiveness

Title: Forgiveness  
author: cindy ryan  
spoilers: probable cause

Alexis glanced up from the paper coffee cup that was placed in front of her on the cafeteria table. This was her first day back in class since her father had been arrested. Alexis was trying to treat this day as any other. To forget how hurtful and snide her classmates had been. So the last person she expected to see or wanted to was Kevin Ryan.

"I have some, thanks."Alexis explained not bothering to hid her anger as Kevin sat down across from her.

"I've been trying to call you."Kevin replied.

"I know."Alexis bit back. "Fifteen missed calls at last count."

Kevin winced. "You're still mad."

Alexis tossed down the purple highlighter she'd been using on her advanced science text book. "You accused my father of murder!"

"Alexis, we…."

"My father who has done nothing but be the truest friend to the three of you."Alexis replied lowering her voice as students at nearby tables began to stare. "He's risked his life more times than I care to think about and that meant nothing to you."

"That's not true."Kevin responded. "We backed him."

"After you arrested him."Alexis snapped as her eyes narrowed. "You couldn't take his word that he would never do something that horrible…."

"I know it looked awful."Ryan stated as he leaned forward. "But it would've been worse if it wasn't us investigating. The D.A. wanted to hang him. Gates kept her off our backs and gave us time to prove his innocence."

Alexis wrapped her hands around the coffee cup. She'd been so close to losing her father that Alexis knew the nightmares would last for months. Still losing sleep was a small price to pay to know her father was safe and not in the horrible prison cell of her nightmares.

"I want to believe you."Alexis said wearily she was tired of being scared and angry.

"He's my partner as much as Kate or Javi."Ryan continued quietly. "Even though the evidence was making it look really bad I knew there was an explanation. There always is with your Dad."

Alexis nodded.

"Friends again?"Ryan asked solemnly.

Alexis reached over and touched Kevin's right arm. "Always."

Kevin's blue eyes sparkled. "Good. So what do you recommend here? I'm starved."

Alexis laughed and keyed up the menu on her smart phone and handed it to the detective. "I'm sure you'll find something."

The lunch lasted almost two hours and Alexis felt the tension ebb away. It had upset her more than she'd realized that the NYPD family that her father held so dear had seemingly betrayed him. They were her family too and Alexis needed them as much as her father did.

end


	7. snow

Thanks as always for the reviews and story alerts. :)

Title: Snow  
author: Cindy Ryan

The snow had intensified quickly that early Friday afternoon. What had begun as light fluffy snow was now heavy wet and accumulating. Detective Kevin Ryan glanced at his wife Jenny as they stared out the front window of their apartment.

"I'm surprised Gates hasn't found a way to drag me into work yet."Kevin muttered sarcastically

"She's not that bad."Jenny commented with a smile. "And it is your day off."

Kevin rolled his eyes."You've only met her once...days off don't exist for Gates."

Jenny laughed and motioned outside. "Alexis is enjoying the snow why don't you join her?"

Kevin followed his wife's gaze to the window. Alexis Castle was playing with a black lab puppy. The puppy Kevin had found at a murder scene nearly a year ago. He'd coaxed Alexis into dog-sitting that day and she'd fallen in love with the dog. Kevin and Alexis had ended up sharing custody. Since the detective had discovered the dog in the pouring rain Alexis had named him Storm. Now as Kevin watched the two play it seemed that Storm enjoyed snow too.

"I feel bad she's stuck here."Kevin stated as he set his black coffee mug on the kitchen counter. "We should've rescheduled dinner. We knew the weather was going to turn bad."

Jenny walked into the kitchen and kissed her husband lightly. "Everybody thought the storm wasn't coming until late tonight. Her father knows she's safe. Maybe things turned out for the best….enjoy the extra time with her. You two haven't seen each other for weeks."

Kevin smiled at his wife as he lightly caressed her left cheek. He leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you."Ryan commented softly when they broke apart.

"Love you too."Jenny replied with a smile. "Go, I'll make some hot chocolate. Dinner should be ready in a few hours."

Walking to the hallway Kevin opened the closet he took out his boots and put them on. Then grabbed his winter coat, hat and gloves. He shut the door and grabbed his cell phone and apt keys off the side table and put them in his jacket pocket after putting on the coat. Smiling Kevin left the apartment. His wife was right with their hectic lives and especially with Alexis starting college Kevin hadn't seen his friend in almost a month. They were due for some quality catch up time.  
Once Kevin stepped outside he pulled out his cell phone. He took a couple pictures of Alexis and Storm. Grinning the young detective sent them to Castle, Beckett, Javi, and Lanie. Putting the phone back in his pocket Kevin bent down and gathered up a handful of snow. He packed it into a snow ball and took careful aim before letting loose and hitting his target. Alexis let out a startled shriek as the snow ball hit her in the upper back. Storm barked as Alexis whirled around.

"Want a snow ball fight, huh?"The red haired woman asked with a grin.

"Can't let you two have all the fun."Kevin retorted as he formed another ball of snow.

"Remember who my father is…king of snow ball fights."Alexis replied as she began to stock her own ammo.

Ryan laughed. "We'll see how well he taught you."

Alexis ducked behind a tree near the driveway. Storm happily ran between his two owners trying to catch the snow balls that were thrown. As each side was hit several times Kevin couldn't remember when he'd had this much fun.

An hour later they were back inside sitting at the kitchen table drinking hot chocolate.

"So who won?"Jenny prompted as she sat down next to Kevin.

Kevin exchanged an amused glance with Alexis. "I'd say it was a tie."

Alexis raised an eyebrow as she took a sip. "I still think that last shot counted."

"It hit the building."Ryan replied with a laugh.

"Did not it bounced off your jacket."Alexis countered.

Jenny held up a hand with a wide smile. "Okay, okay time out. Kevin, you want to help me set the table for dinner?"

Kevin nodded and stood setting down his coffee mug. "Sure."

Alexis also started to stand. "What can I do to help?"

Jenny shook her head. "You're our guest, Alexis. Sit and relax."

* * *

The meal passed too quickly for Alexis. With being a new college student she felt like she was always being pulled in three million different directions. This, this, and this had to get done. When those tasks were completed there were twenty more that had to be completed by the next day. Alexis tried to set aside some time for fun but lately fun and friends seemed to always coincide with a study group. This impending blizzard had turned into a blessing.

There were parts of her father consulting with the NYPD that Alexis never liked and never would. The positive of that association had been the friendships her Dad had made and some of those friends had trickled down to Alexis. With Kevin it had started out as a crush on her end and Alexis had been grateful to how he had handled it. Their friendship had grown and strengthened to the point where Alexis considered Kevin an honorary Castle. Family wasn't always created by blood.

"I think Storm's due for a walk."Kevin stated after dishes were cleaned and put away. "Alexis, want to tag along?"

Alexis grinned. "Sure if you think there's actually a clear path out there somewhere to walk him."

Kevin laughed. "I heard a neighbor shoveling earlier. Might give us a little bit of a path for a few minutes."

"Sounds like a plan."The college student commented as she stood and grabbed her coat, hat and gloves from the hall closet.

* * *

"Well looks like we can go up to the corner and back."Kevin surmised as they studied the partially shoveled sidewalk.

Alexis took Storm's leash from Kevin and led the way. "Come on, Storm…race you."

Kevin shook his head in amusement as Alexis took off at a jog with Storm bounding ahead. Jenny was right this day did turn out for the best. The detective reached the corner and took Storm's leash from Alexis.

"I was thinking we need to try to set something up for us to get together."Kevin suggested. "Maybe twice a month? Unless you don't want to hang out with an old man."

Alexis punched Kevin's left arm lightly as she laughed. "You're not old….and lunch would work better for me. Or dinner on the weekends."

Kevin nodded and then Storm barked and tugged impatiently at the leash.

Kevin glanced at the dog. "Alright, alright….we're coming."

A few minutes later Storm finished his business and they walked back towards the apartment building. If it was one thing Kevin learned from being a homicide detective it was that you had to tell people things when the opportunity was there. Not to push it off till next time because there might not be a next time.

"Hey, Alexis."Kevin called catching the younger woman's attention.

Alexis had knelt down to unhook Storm's leash. She looked up to meet Kevin's gaze. "Yeah?"

Kevin cleared his throat shoving his hands in his pockets. "I know I haven't said it but….I'm proud of you….with the college thing."

Alexis smiled as she stood. "Thanks."

"I know how much you wanted Stanford but I'm glad you stayed."Ryan continued.

Alexis hugged Kevin as she said. "Me too."

end


	8. bonds

Thanks as always for the reviews and story alerts. Much appreciated. :) This is a alternate ending to Hunt. Or should I say an alternate reunion scene. And in my storyverse everybody knows about Castle and Becket :)

Title:Bonds  
author: Cindy Ryan  
spoilers: Target and Hunt

When Alexis and her father walked off the plane and onto American soil Kevin Ryan was waiting. He'd convinced Kate to let him come. They both knew he was going to be there regardless. The sun was just starting to color the sky as Kevin fought the urge to pace the arrival waiting area at JFK. It seemed to take forever for the plane to dock. Even longer for the Castles to make their way through customs and security. Finally the announcement over the loud speaker and Kevin saw the first of the line of passengers from the Paris flight. A flash of red hair caught Kevin's attention and he smiled.

"There they are."Kate commented relief etched in her voice.

"I knew they were okay."Kevin replied. "But part of me wasn't going to believe it until I saw them."

Kate nodded absently her gaze fixed on Richard Castle.

Alexis was first to reach them. Kevin engulfed the young woman in a bear hug lifting Alexis off her feet.

"I'm okay, Kevin."Alexis whispered.

Kevin heard his friend's voice tremble and knew she was far from okay. She was still processing everything that'd happened. But she was alive and unhurt and that was the important thing.

"Thank God."Ryan replied quietly. "You had me scared for awhile."

"I'm so glad to be home."Alexis stated softly.

Reluctantly Kevin set the college student back on her feet. He stepped back and watched as Kate was reunited with the Castles. Kevin was always amazed at how certain people became so important that they were part of the family. The Twelfth had been through a lot the last few years. Kevin had been afraid Alexis's kidnapping would shatter it. The bonds had remained strong and Kevin was never more grateful for the people in his life.

end


	9. Healing

Thanks for all the story alerts and favs. Much appreciated. Glad you're enjoying it.

Title: Healing  
author: Cindy Ryan  
spoilers: Hunt and target

Detective Kevin Ryan was used to late night phone calls. It was part of being a homicide detective. You were never off duty. Now as his cell phone continued to ring Kevin opened one eye and squinted at the alarm clock on the nightstand: two fifteen. With a groan Kevin snatched the phone off the nightstand and flipped it open without looking at the caller id.

"Ryan?"

"Sorry I woke you but I didn't know who else to call."

"Alexis?"Kevin asked once his sleep fogged brain recognized the voice on the other end. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing life threatening."Richard Castle's daughter replied. "I'm not in trouble."

"Nightmares?"Kevin guessed as he kicked off the covers and swung his legs to the side of the bed.

Jenny stirred but didn't wake. His wife had gotten used to late night phone calls too.

"Can you meet me at that diner by campus?"Alexis asked.

"I'll be there in half an hour."

"Thank you."

"That's what family's for."Kevin replied as he ended the call and put the phone back on the nightstand.

As he entered the bathroom and stripped off his boxers and t-shirt Kevin realized it'd been almost a month since Alexis had been kidnapped. He was surprised he hadn't gotten more late night phone calls. But then Alexis had always been self-sufficient. Never wanting to burden anybody else with her problems. Stepping into the shower Kevin could only hope that she'd call him from now on.

Fifteen minutes later Kevin was dressed in jeans and a dark green sweater. He left a note for Jenny on the nightstand and kissed her lightly on the left cheek. He pocketed his cell phone, wallet and keys and grabbed a leather jacket out of the hall closet. After stepping into the hall and locking the apartment door Kevin sent Alexis a text letting her know he was on his way.

* * *

Alexis Castle glanced up from her plate of chocolate chip pancakes as the diner door opened. Kevin scanned the small fifties style diner before finding Alexis. Alexis tried to smile as Kevin's gaze met hers. She should've known he'd come no matter what. Even though he said he'd come Alexis had been expecting a cancel. It was three in the morning on a week day after all. But then Kevin was always reliable. Alexis had just felt guilty calling in the first place. However the nightmares were getting worse. If she didn't talk about it she'd never get past it. Alexis would rather talk to Kevin than a stranger.

"Sugar's not going to help you sleep."Kevin commented as he sat down across from Alexis.

"I don't like sleeping these days."Alexis muttered as a waitress appeared notepad at the ready.

Kevin ordered a bagel with cream cheese and a coffee.

"So how long have the nightmares been going on?"Ryan asked.

Alexis sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "When I first got home I had a couple. But they weren't like this...they weren't every night."

"Have you talked to your Dad about them?"Kevin inquired as the waitress returned with his order.

Alexis shook her head. The fear in her father's eyes was the main thing that haunted her dreams. When she had seen him on the video call he'd looked so lost and afraid. Then when she'd seen him held at gunpoint...

"Alexis?"Kevin prompted.

"No, I don't want to worry him."Alexis replied quietly. "He's been through enough because of me."

"He's stronger than you think."Kevin commented as he took a sip of coffee.

Alexis absently fiddled with her fork not meeting her friend's gaze."In my nightmares...Dad dies trying to save me. They shoot him right in front of me and there's nothing I can do to stop it."

* * *

Inwardly Kevin cringed at Alexis's confession. He'd suspected that was what the nightmares were about but hearing her tell it was hard. He hadn't been able to do anything to free her in Paris. Just sit on the sidelines and pray. Sure he'd been able to work a few leads from the NYPD end but it hadn't seemed like much. Still felt like he'd failed her. Kevin reached across the table and took Alexis's right hand in his squeezing it. He couldn't help her then but he could help her now.

"I've had my fair share of nightmares over the years...comes with being a cop."Ryan began quietly. "I know how vivid and real they can be."

Alexis let out a shuddering breath. "It was so real, Kevin...there was so much blood."

"One thing about dreams...once you talk about them they don't have the same power they did before."Kevin stated. "You're going to get through this Alexis you know how I know that?"

Alexis shook her head.

"You're one of the bravest,smartest people I know."Kevin stated with a smile as he released her hand. "And I'll be there whenever you need me."

Alexis smiled. "Thank you."

"That's what family's for."Kevin commented.

As Alexis turned her attention back to the pancakes Kevin felt some of the tension ease from his body. He'd been worried she wouldn't talk about it. That she'd keep it bottled up as to not burden anybody. This was a good start to moving past the kidnapping. Kevin would do whatever it took to get her the rest of the way.

end


	10. plans

Thanks as always for the reviews and story alerts. :)

Title: Plans  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
spoilers: season five

Detective Kevin Ryan did a double take at the young red haired woman seated across from him at a coffee shop in Manhattan.

"Costa Rica?"Kevin repeated as Alexis smiled. "You can't go to Costa Rica."

"My Dad already approved it."Alexis Castle replied. "After a bit of convincing."

After everything Alexis had been through the last few months it was nice for Kevin to see his friend excited and happy. The timing just sucked. First time fatherhood Kevin needed all his friends around him not a couple hundred miles away.

"Going to miss you,"Kevin began. "Who's going to help Jenny and I with buying baby stuff?"

"They have internet access in Costa Rica."Alexis replied with a grin. "You can Skype me anytime you want. I'm sure Lanie, Kate and my grandmother would help."

Kevin absently petted Storm who was asleep under the table. "Not the same."

"I know."Alexis replied as she reached across and lightly touched her friend's right arm. "You're going to be an awesome father."

Kevin took a sip of coffee before returning her smile. "Think so?"

"Don't sell yourself short, Kevin."Alexis responded."You're one of the most kindest, caring people I know. You have good instincts; trust them...you'll be fine."

It was times like these that Kevin realized how fortunate he was to have friends like Alexis. How close he came to losing her in Paris still made his blood run cold and gave him the occasional nightmare. Anything could happen at anytime. That's what scared Kevin most about becoming a Dad. That he couldn't protect his child

"Thanks."Kevin acknowledged returning her smile. "Did I show you the latest color scheme for the nursery?"

Alexis nodded as she scooted her chair around the end of the table and closer to Kevin. "You showed me the green one."

"Green?"Kevin repeated with a green. "That was four color choices ago."

Alexis laughed as Kevin pulled out his cell phone and opened the picture albums.

"This is our latest idea."Kevin stated as he clicked on the picture. "What do you think?"

"Not sure I would go with that wall paper."Alexis commented.

"Really?"Kevin asked.

"Doesn't quite go with the paint color."Alexis replied. "What about this?"

As they went through different design websites Kevin couldn't help but think once more how remarkable Alexis was. Richard Castle was lucky to have her for a daughter and Kevin was lucky to count her as a friend.

end


	11. Food,friends, 4th

Many thanks to those who continue to support this fic :)

Title: Food,friends, 4th  
author: Cindy Ryan 

Alexis Castle sat on the wall that bordered the roof of her father's apartment building. The Castle's annual fourth of July party was a success. The roof top deck was packed with people. Friends were smiling, laughing and enjoying good food and music. The weather had cooperated being a wonderful seventy-three degrees and a cloudless sky at the time of the fireworks. The last colorful burst had just exploded over the river sending up cheers from the party goers on the roof and at the many gatherings around New York city.

"One thing your Dad knows how to do is throw a party."Kevin Ryan commented as he sat down next to Alexis.

Alexis grinned at her friend. "I helped with this one."

Kevin nodded as he took a sip of beer. "As I said you Castles know how to throw a party."

"You having fun?"Alexis asked as she turned sideways and drew her knees to her chest.

"Yeah, just wish Jenny could've been here."Ryan commented wistfully. "The morning sickness thing has been rough the last few weeks."

"She'll be okay."Alexis said patting Kevin's left arm lightly.

"I know."Kevin replied. "Just hate that there's nothing I can do to help her."

A flash from a camera went off blinding Alexis for a second. After she blinked several times she found Javier Esposito standing in front of her grinning madly holding a smartphone.

"Javi?"Kevin asked gesturing to the phone.

"Your Dad came up with a new party game. Person who gets the most photobombs wins."The young detective replied with a smile as he scrolled through the gallery on his phone. "I just got you guys so that puts me at ten."

"I don't think it counts as a photobomb if you take the picture."Alexis commented with a grin.

Javier waved off her protest. "Rules are meant to be broken."

Kevin laughed. "What do you win?"

"Free drinks at the Old Haunt."Javier replied as he walked away. "I got this nailed."

"I think he's won it too."Alexis commented with a giggle.

"Nice to hear you laugh."Kevin stated with a smile as he raised his beer bottle in a toast. "Happy fourth of July, Alexis."

"Happy fourth."Alexis acknowledged as she raised her own cup to return the toast salute.

The party continued well into the early hours of the fifth. A much needed night of celebration for everyone.

end


	12. housewarming

Title: Housewarming  
author: CindyRyan  
spoilers: all

It was just after seven p.m. on a thursday that Detective Kevin Ryan double checked the address on his gps. Deciding it was the correct place Kevin pulled into a parking spot on the curb across the street and turned the engine off. He grabbed two slender silver wrapped packages from the backseat and exited the vehicile. Kevin juggled the packages as he locked the car. A cold fall wind blew as he crossed the street. It was a non too gentle reminder of the winter that was to come.

The neighborhood just off campus was bustling with activity. People walking, riding bikes, jogging. Kevin reached the entrance way of the three story brick apartment building and rang the buzzer. After a few minutes the door unlocked and Kevin stepped inside. There was no elevator so Kevin took the stairs to the back corner of the third floor. He knocked on the door and Alexis Castle opened it with a cautious smile.

"If you're here to give a lecture I've already had enough from my father."Alexis stated not moving from the door.

Kevin shook his head. "No lecture, brought housewarming gifts. One's from Jenny."

Alexis's smile widened and she stepped aside allowing Kevin entry. She closed the door behind him.

"Pi home?"Kevin asked as they stepped into the small living room.

Alexis shook her head as she took the packages from Kevin. "He got his visa straightened out and got a job. He's working at the juice bar on campus. Not much but it's a start."

"Takes a little pressure off you too."Kevin commented as he sat on the blue sofa. "Small one's from Jenny. She wanted to come too but the docs have kinda limited her travel. Not bed rest yet but enough of a restriction that it's driving her crazy."

"I'll stop by and see her soon."Alexis responded as she sat next to Kevin and opened the small package setting the other on the coffee table. "It's beautiful."

Kevin grinned but shrugged. "Jenny said girls like candles."

Alexis held up the two white medium sized candles that sat in a small silver tray.

"It'll look wonderful on the dining room table."Alexis commented with a smile as she sat it on the coffee table and picked up the next gift. "Tell her thank you."

"I will."Kevin promised. "My gift...you're not old enough to drink yet but thought you needed something."

Alexis unwrapped the bottle of sparkling cider. "It's perfect, thank you."

"You're welcome."Kevin replied.

"It's good to see you."Alexis stated quietly. "I'm glad you came. I know you're Dad's friend too I was afraid you'd be on his side."

"I was surprised when he told me you and Pi were moving in together."Kevin began. "But I also know what a good judge of people you are and how smart you are."

Alexis absently studied the bottle in her hands. "I wish he'd see it that way."

"He's just worried about you."Kevin commented as he placed an arm around Alexis's shoulders drawing her in for a hug. "He'll come around."

"I hope so. I hate when we fight. He's been such a good father to me I don't want to hurt him."Alexis said quietly.

"He knows that."Kevin replied as Alexis sat up and placed the bottle on the coffee table. "It's just hard for him to see you as a grown up. I'm sure I'll be the same way with my kid."

Alexis reached over and squeezed Kevin's right hand. "You're going to be a wonderful Dad."

Kevin's eyes lit up with excitement. "Can't wait."

Alexis stood. "Thanks again for the gifts, Kevin."

"No problem."Ryan replied as he stood. "Alexis..."

Alexis had started to take the bottle of sparkling cider into the kitchen but stopped and turned back.

"You know you can call me about anything, right?"Kevin asked. "If things get to be too overwhelming, or you just need to vent..."

Alexis smiled crossed the space between them and engulfed Kevin in a hug. "I know. I'm so lucky to have you as a friend."

"Goes both ways."Kevin replied quietly.

After a long moment Alexis broke away and placed the bottle in the refrigerator.

Kevin glanced at his watch. "I should head for home."

"I'll walk you out."Alexis stated as she walked back to the living room and grabbed her jacket out of the closet.

Once they reached Kevin's car he opened the door and got in starting the engine. He rolled the window down studying his friend.

"You sure you're okay with this?"Kevin inquired.

Alexis nodded. "It feels right and as I told my Dad even if it turns out not to be it's my mistake to make. I'll be okay, Kevin."

"I know."Kevin replied. "Get inside it's cold out here. I'll talk to you later."

Alexis walked back across the street. She paused on the sidewalk and waved as Kevin drove away. Kevin watched her in the rear view mirror for a moment. Tonight's visit had been to assure himself that Alexis wasn't just rebelling against her Dad. To find out if this was a good thing for her. While Kevin wasn't sure if it was a good thing for Alexis he could tell she was happy and that was the important thing.

end


End file.
